1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a vehicle battery cooling device.
2. Description of Related Art
In a fuel cell electric vehicle or a hybrid vehicle, a high voltage battery device which discharges a charged electric power or charges a regenerative electric power is mounted for assisting a fuel cell when the vehicle is, for example, accelerated. The high voltage battery device houses a plurality of batteries consist of a secondary battery such as a lithium-ion battery in a battery case and is mounted on a vehicle such as the fuel cell electric vehicle.
When a plurality of the batteries are charged or discharged, a temperature of the batteries increases, and as a result, a performance of the batteries is degraded. Therefore, for preventing the performance of the batteries from degrading, a vehicle battery cooling device which cools the batteries by circulating air using a fan has been proposed (see Japanese Patent No. 3640846).
It is, therefore, another object of the present invention to provide a vehicle battery cooling device which can effectively cool the batteries.